leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titanic Hydra/@comment-26999026-20150919033729
This Item combined with the Warmogs changes are just... disgusting on certain champions. I've become a Shen main because of it, and I've always been an Assasin/Mage main and found it near impossible to play tanks to a "competitive" degree. I run some armour and some %age health runes, an AS quint, MR, Hybrid Pen for the early game poke, and its enough for me to generally outrade rivens if I pick my fights (or atleast go near even and heal up better early), and poke most people out of lane entirely, and by late game I turn absolutely disgusting tank that can take out a majority of carries solo, split push and waveclear in 3 autos, ult in if a fight starts and im split pushing, and I get to heal up between any sort of fight with warmogs. The best part about it is his Passive, every 5-6 seconds of fighting you do 10% of your health as damage on an auto and get energy back to keep your shields and Q's (more health back) going. That with Titanic Hydra doing another 10% on active, and you catch people off guard when you can half health a squishy within a single taunt, Q, and auto. 20% of your health is just disgusting and makes most carries scared scared and back off as soon as taunt ends, which is realistically exactly what you want because without assistance behind you you're still not going to be able to solo any good carry that can kite and lifesteal, you have a fair amount of sustained damage but your biggest advantage is your surprising burst as a tank. <<<>>> Depending on who im laning against, I usually rush this (Titanic) to be able to clear full waves and push my lane hard, because its very dificult to gank shen with his dash and tankiness and I get to roam and catch people out with disgusting ease. Against AD heavy comps, I'll then get the armour portion of it into Deadmans (More HP than Sunfires and More Armour, I see no point in getting the recomended sunfires when this has better stats, more HP meaning more damage anyway, and the Movespeed for roaming is invaluable when you want to be able to push every lane while your team keeps the enemy busy in another lane. I can usually go from Top around and to Bot and push both before a fight even starts, and ulting in if anyone gets caught or a fight starts to counter engage, CC, and burst down people with a surprising chunk of damage) AP Comps call for a Spirit Visage, also more health, and more healing from your Q's for incredible sustain if your being allowed to farm freely. And against the few comps that beat shen in burst with this and you cant afford to fight or farm without being hammered upon, Warmogs lets you heal up between fights and once again. HP = Damage. I go what im missing usually from there, and as a final item (I omitted boots, like 90% of bruiser/tanks you got whats best for going against the enemy comp) I go whatever im feeling weak with. Randuins if their ADCs giving me a hard time with crits, If an AP's giving me trouble there're multiple options, I go Abyssal Scepter usually for stronger shields and to help out my AP mid if I have one, though I've also thought about giving Wits End a try for more passive procs and MR shred for my abilities, or Banner of Command for a little bit of everything. If no ones giving me extreme trouble but theyre getting good engages on my ADC and I need stronger Ults I consider a Ryalis for more chase potential, because its also as useful for stopping someone from chasing your team as it is for keeping you on them. Ive also considered a Frozen Mallet if Im noticably ahead and can outtrade their team, but im unable to keep on them. The greatest thing about shen is his Split push, abuse that to the max. If mid doesnt need it or you can steal the opponents, take a blue if you know your more frequent dashing without energy worries will help you push more. Your Passive does proc on turrets, but its cd reduction on auto doesnt, so its a good idea to purposely avoid full clearing minions if no ones going to interrupt you, you can shield, take out minions, and get your passive up faster to shred towers with ease. Ive nearly never lose with shen, I've even trolled because I was having a bad day and I went 1/10 at one point. I still won the game because I may have been worth nothing and behind, but I could always pull 1 or 2 of their team out of a teamfight and get into it myself, or they would risk me pushing an entire lane.